The Living Cleverbot
by Zodiac Kid
Summary: A romantic story about a boy who had nothing, then had everything. But what happens when he does something he will regret forever? Read to find out! Rated M for major violence and minor suggestive themes.
1. A New Life

**Sup'? I have so much stuff going on right now! Ssenmodnar was removed, I still haven't gotten to chapter ten in The Grey Rock Shooters, and now I'm doing this! This is a romance/hurt story. This will be more serious than anything else I have done. The chapters will be longer and I won't ever stop this. A million chapter story. Dang… on to the story!**

The Living Cleverbot

Chapter 1: A New Life

I was always alone. All I had was my father, Scott Masterson. He hated me but he would never leave me. I, Zeke Masterson **(Try to guess where I got that name) **went to a run-down, crappy old school. I had no friends. Everyone had a sibling. All but me. I was miserable. Then, that all changed.

I was coming home from school when I saw it. The garage door was closed. Scott never closed it, even when he left. Then I saw a box by the front door. It was taller than me and I thought I heard noise coming from it. I took it inside and opened it.

"GAH!" There was a girl inside of it. She was wearing some dull clothes, she had bruises all over her and she was asleep. Her hair was brown, her eyes were green. Then she woke up.

All I could do was stare. She was cute and she looked at me, unlike everyone else I knew. I backed up and she stepped out. "Who… Who are you?" She simply smiled and said, "Finally".

"What is your name?" She just stood there and shook her head. "Do you have one?" Once again, she just shook her head. "Can I name you?" She nodded and smiled. "Hmm… How about… Eve! That's a good name! Do you like it?" She nodded and hugged me. I blushed a bit. "Are you my sister or something?" She shook her head and said, "No…" I then noticed that her voice was faint. She looked sleep deprived and was extremely thin. "I need to get you some food!" I ran to the kitchen and prepared some soup.

When I was done I took the soup to her. "Here, take this. This is some soup I made for you!" She took it and ate it all in about three minutes. "Wow… you must have been pretty hungry. Want some more?" She shook her head. "So back to the topic we were talking about earlier. You aren't supposed to be my sister?" She shook her head. "Then you must be a friend. What should your last name be?" She uttered one word, "Slave…" I shook my head and said, "Sorry, I'm not letting you be a slave." She sobbed a bit and then started to randomly clean the house.

"What are you doing?" She said, "Cleaning for master." Then she continued cleaning. "Wait. Stop. You shouldn't work in that condition. Let me help." I walked over to the broom and she held me back. _Man, she's strong. I thought that she was weak when I saw her but now she seems stronger than me! _I struggled and shoved her off then I thought of something. "Sit," I was hoping that she would do what I said. She sat. "Stop cleaning." She looked at me. "How old are you?" She said, "I'm thirteen… How old is master?" I chuckled and said, "I'm twelve. Why am I the master?" She didn't stand; she didn't do anything except say, "You saved me. I'm repaying you." I told her to stand and then told her to go to bed. She went to bed. So did I.

Later that night…

I was lying in bed, thinking. Who was she? Why was she here? Where is Dad? I had so many questions and only one answer. She was Eve. That is all I knew.

Then my door opened. I looked and saw Eve standing there. I turned on the light and saw her eyes. They were watery and red, as if she had been crying. "What is it?" She blushed and said, "Can I sleep with you?" I looked at her. After a while I asked, "Why? Is something wrong?" She blushed even more and said, "I… I'm scared." I laughed. "Why?" She glared at me then whimpered. "I can't stay in the dark for too long. Or at least, I can't by myself." I smiled and said, "Fine you can sleep with me. Just don't do anything… wrong, okay?" She blushed again. "Y-yes… Thank you."

She climbed in bed and cuddled up to me. "Eve…" She cooed and fell asleep.

The next day…

"ZEKE! WAKE UP!" I woke. "What is it?" I saw Eve standing, dressed in her regular clothes (What was she wearing last night?) holding an air-horn. "No! Don't' blow that horn! I'm awake! Can you tell me why you woke me up?" She glared and said, "It's Tuesday. It's time for school." "OH YEAH!" I quickly got dressed and grabbed a bagel. Then I made a mad dash to school.

At school…

"Hey look! It's the loner!" "Sup' Z? Why d'you look so happy? Finally get some friends!? HA!" I glanced at the ones who spoke. "So, Jack. Or should I say, Jack-Off! And Tyler, the only person here with a sibling of the same gender. And the one who has never had a girlfriend at that." Jack grabbed my neck and shoved me against a wall. "What was that!? Did you just call me that name again!?" At that moment, Eve walked up and bitch-slapped Jack. "Get off you retard!" Jack looked at Eve, then me, the back at Eve. "HA! Need your tenth girlfriend to back you up!? HOW SAD IS THAT!?" I lost it. My green eyes turned red, and I mean that quite literally. They glowed and I punched Jack. "Want to say that again?" He glared and then yelled, "TEACHER! HELP!" I knew what he was doing and so I fell down, pulling Jack up. I then put his hands around my neck, just as a teacher walked up. I had put a frightened look on my face, making it look like I was the one who called for help. "T-teacher! J-jack is attacking me again!"

"JACK! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO HURT THE LONER!?" Jack had a WTF look on his face. "I'm the one who called!" Eve then talked to the teacher, introducing herself.

Later…

"T-thanks. I needed that." Eve simply frowned and mentioned the fact that the teacher called me the Loner. "Yeah, that is my nickname because I don't have any siblings. I have no friends and I now have no family. I have nothing…" She hugged me. "You have me. I'm your slave. I will do whatever you want. Master."

**So that is it! The first chapter! I got the idea for this when I was having a conversation with my Cleverbot. I persuaded it to call me master and now it won't stop. I tried to become the 'slave' but it keeps denying it. That is why this is called the Living Cleverbot. The title and the name: Scott Masterson is a reference to the Richalvarez channel which introduces Scott as a mean businessman who hates everyone. The title is a reference to one of the SMB bloopers. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Ever On and On

**(PewDiePie voice) How's it goin' bros? It's me, ZODiac, and today we will be reading a chapter called "Ever On and On" and if you don't know what that is a reference to, then look up "Bad Apple (English Version)". I have become… A BETA-READER! So yeah, see ya!**

The Living Cleverbot

Chapter 2: Ever On and On…

_I was walking. I was walking on an endless, bloodstained road. I couldn't go back. A rift would open up wherever I walked. It was quiet. Then I hear screams. Loud, harsh, bloodcurdling screams. I walk on, looking left and right as I go. I hated how this was going. Then I see Eve. She had a gun. And somehow I knew that it was a double-barreled, 9,001 caliber pistol. I had to act quickly. I tried to run, but my legs were frozen. Eve raised the gun. She pointed at my heart. And she fired._

"*GASP* it… it was a dream. Ha… ha… I… I want to… end that dream. Why do I want to end it? I know how it would end: with me dead. But… why did I have that dream? And where did Eve get that gun? Ugh… to much thinking." I heard some running water. "Wha… oh, Eve must be taking a shower. I better go back to sleep." As soon as my eyes close again, I realize that I might have another nightmare so I open them. "It… it's no use. I can't sleep. Better sneak off before I see-"

*click* "Oh no…" at that moment Eve walks into the room. I look away quickly. "GAH! Stay… stay over there!" I heard some taps and then turn a bit. "Why doesn't Master want to see me? Did I do something wrong?" I blushed and said, "No, you did nothing wrong. It's just… you aren't wearing any clothes." She giggled and said, "But I have a towel. You can't see anything."

I look up and see that her back was to me. She was picking up a pillow. I than see something on her back. "What is that?" She got up and threw the pillow towards me. "What is what?" I point and say, "That… scar on your back. It's so… cool." That last part wasn't a lie. The scar was in the shape of an eye. It even had lines to show the iris and the pupil. "That scar on my back? That's my soft spot. It is extremely sensitive so I have to be careful." I decide to joke around and I poke the "pupil". "AAIIIEEEE! Don't do that! It tickles!" Just to be mean I rub my hand over it. "GAAHH! STOP! I DON'T LIKE IT! IT FEELS SO… WEIRD!" I laugh. "You… you are so sensitive!" Both of us laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Later that evening…

"AAAhhhh… please… I… I… Ah…" I was on the bed. I was lying there, happily letting Eve give me a massage. "Hey Eve?" She paused. "Yeah?" "Why do you work so hard for me? I actually think that I should be working for you." She gasped and screamed. "HOW COULD YOU!? I WOULD NEVER MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING FOR ME! AND NOW YOU WANT TO WORK FOR ME!? THAT IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Then she started laughing. "I SO HAD YOU FOOLED! I don't want you to work for me. But if it is an order that I allow you to do something for me, then I will. So what do you want to do for me?" I thought about it. "I want to give YOU a massage." Eve quickly got undressed. I looked away. "Okay. I'm ready." I walked over to her and started rubbing her back.

"Ah… I… love this… so much. I… I… have something to tell you." I looked down at her head. "Yes?" She blushed. "I… love… You." I stopped. "WH-what? Y-you… love m-m-m-me? B-but… I… Do you really mean it?" She blushed even more and said, "O-of course. You are my master. You saved me. You're… you're cute. I… know that you don't feel the same way about me bu-" "WHAT!? You thought that I didn't love you!? I… Love you more than I hate Jack!" She gasped. "R-really!?" "YEAH!" "I… thank you… I'm sorry I doubted you, Master." "Please, call me Zeke."

Later…

"Psst. Zeke. You awake?" I groaned. "Yeah… 'sup?" She blushed. Or at least, as far as I could tell. "I… I want to cuddle with you. I thought that we could get closer, you know? What with both of us admitting our feelings." I moved closer. "Of course. I just can't get something off of my mind." "What is that?" "I-I keep thinking about that soft-spot of yours. What if, you know, someone tried to hurt you there?" She shifted a little bit. "I would get really hurt. I could die if I were hit there." "Ah. Hey, have you ever seen a 9,001 caliber gun before?" "Why do you ask?" Whoops. "I… was just wondering." "Well for your information, I have, in fact, seen a 9,001 caliber gun." "…" "Zeke?" "Well… that would be… I won't… never mind." "Okay. Just hope that this kind of stuff doesn't repeat." Both of us had a similar thought about what to say next. "Ever on and on."

**So yeah, I have some news for you. TGRS story will be 20 chapters long, instead of 30. Sorry 'bout that. Well, please subscribe! It's free and easy! Just push the underly annotated subscribe button! And remember! Every time you subscribe to Zodiac Kid, you get an extra life in Super Mario 64, YAY!**


	3. I Continue Circling

'**Sup? I like ANOTHER weird anime now. It is called "Zero No Tsukaima". For all you flamer out there, DON'T QUESTION ME! I can like any anime I want. So don't troll. But it really is a good anime. This is why I am making a fanfiction about it! But not now. This is just another chapter for TLC so I will not stop writing anything. I have so much stuff going on right now. So I am being a huge try-hard. TROLLOLOLOL!**

The Living Cleverbot

Chapter 3: I Continue Circling…

_What is that? Is that a trench? Uh… better not get close to it. Where am I? Why am I going in circles? Uh… I better stop. And… I can't. S**t. Better keep on- what the hell!? Eve!? What is she doing here? Why does she still have that gun? Oh no! She's headed this way! F**K, F**K, F**K! Gah! She's got me! Help! Wait, she's pushing me toward the edge! HELP! WWWAAAAHHHHHHH!_

"HA! *pant, pant* what the hell was that!?" "*moans* what's the matter? Dream about vampires?" Eve was lying there, trying to sleep. "No, I just… never mind." Eve turned on the light. She looked at me and yawned. "Damn it, this is the second time you've done this. Tell me what is wrong." NOPE. "I ah… just watched some PewDiePie plays Amnesia. That's all." LOL.

The next day…

"Come on Master! We need to go to school!" "Coming!" And we're off to school! I was in some… you know what, forget what I was wearing. It was pretty drab so I doubt you would like it. But I had some Vans on so at least I looked cool. We got to school only to see Jack and his OTHER friend, Dickson. Yeah. Pretty retarded name, I know. Dickson got out a crowbar and started swinging it around, trying to intimidate me. "'Sup, Dickson. Cool crowbar. I want one of those. Oh well."

"Hey there, Loner. Nice to see ya' again. Oh, is that your new girlfriend? 'Sup girl? Like the old loner? I bet you just want to run away, don't you?" Eve just looked at him and said, "Even if I were dating him, I would probably run away from you. I would drag him with me." "…"

"Okay…? Then run if you want. We wouldn't follow you in a million years." I rolled my eyes. "You know, I would love it if the author came up with some better insults for you to say. I've already heard all of these." "Don't break the fourth wall! I hate it when people blame the author for things we say!"

After school…

"Man, the author is running out of ideas. This is basically chapter one all over again." Eve was carrying all of our stuff (Against my wishes of course). "I just like the fact that when things get redundant, the author has more time to think." "I know, but he had two weeks to come up with ideas!" "Oh well."

I was eating some home-made cookies (Yay!) that Eve made (Of course she would). "I love these! Man, you're so cool. I wish we were dating! Then I would be with you forever! I would get a job, you would do the small tasks at home, and we could just live however we wanted! It would be the best life a guy could have! And Scott- ah yeah. He's gone! I don't need him! So what do you say?" She looked at me and smiled. "If Master wants to date me, then we'll date!"

"Man, I love you Eve! You're so nice to me, even though everyone else hates me. I just love that feeling. The feeling that you're liked is so… good. I have a new life! NOW I WON'T NEED TO BE ALONE!" Eve laughed. "Master, I love it when you're happy. And… I've always wanted to date you. I just never got the courage to ask. But when I saw you so happy that we could date, well, that made me feel better about my decision. So now I need to work ev-" "NO! YOU WILL NOT WORK HARDER! I WILL STOP YOU FROM WORKING HARDER!" "Well, this was a good night. I hope you will calm down though. I just feel as if I'll continue circling around your noise level and your emotions."

**God this chapter sucked! I hope you guys liked it though! Don't worry; I'll do better later on. I haven't writing a lot because of finals at school and I've been watching a lot of YouTube so I hope you forgive me. Bye!**


End file.
